


有可能的夜晚

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Relationships: Nenne | Jeong Yeon-Kwan/Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung
Kudos: 4





	有可能的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachi/gifts).



郑然官在进入房间的瞬间短暂地陷入了一片黑暗。  
太冒进了，他不应该单独行动的。郑然官有些懊恼，倒也不算是后悔。木地板咯吱作响的时候他预感到了危机——但在矮身下蹲之前，一记裹着风的拳头砸上了他的侧脸。他后退两步，撞在什么架子上，后背被两层隔板的轮廓硌得生疼，脸上的麻痹褪去，火辣辣的痛携着酸楚一起从鼻腔涌上头。郑然官躲过扑过来的那道影子，瞅准轮廓，扭身缠了上去。  
两个人都瘦，手臂缠着，靠着爆发性的力量来回扭打，不知道撞翻了多少东西，木头的、铁的、塑料的。对方很熟悉这里，不然也不会兜头抛过来一张毯子。郑然官掀翻毯子从里面爬出来，正好握住对方的脚腕把人掀翻，惹出一声下坠的惨叫。  
郑然官扑上去反剪了对方的手腕，膝盖也顶上了背。他从身后掏出手电筒，摁亮开关的声音在两个人粗重的喘息里格外刺耳，光束照在那人脸上。  
——熟悉的一张脸。痛得龇牙咧嘴，但郑然官还是认出了他。  
“果然是你。”郑然官听见自己的声音说。

“干嘛跟着我？”  
他们在郑泰成的小屋里——刚才打架的地方，席地而坐。郑然官把手里的冰啤酒贴在脸上，“嘶”地吸了口气。  
真疼。  
郑泰成带着歉意看了一眼，和郑然官视线对上，于是满不在乎地瞪回去：“怎么了？我问你跟着我干嘛？”  
郑然官不自在地别过脸沉默了一会儿，转向郑泰成的时候勉强挤出一个非常难看的表情：“觉得像你。”  
郑泰成像被一团烂泥砸在脸上，没了回答。  
“怎么到海边来了？”  
“我的工作啊。”郑泰成指了指窗外的灯塔。  
于是又没了声音，只剩下海。郑泰成已经习惯了潮湿的、咸腥的空气，他赌气似的用了很大的力气拉开易拉罐的金属环，气泡随着清脆的响声，争先恐后顶着液体往外窜，溢出瓶口的泡沫被吸溜着吮干净，小麦的香气和啤酒花的苦从舌尖晕开，他猛灌了两口：“你还住在那儿吗？”  
“早就搬走了，”好像很为难似的，郑然官看了他一眼，“你搬走以后没多久就也搬走了。”  
麦芽黏腻的香气挂在舌苔上，喉咙里都变得不太舒爽。郑泰成扭头看着郑然官抽去稚气的侧脸，撇了撇嘴，又灌了两口酒。  
“……喝慢点。”  
郑泰成站起来走到冰箱那儿，挑衅似的拎出两甁烧酒，碰了碰，声音顺着酒瓶里湍动起来的液体打了个转。  
“一直住在这儿吗？”  
“偶尔回家看看。”郑泰成看到郑然官的脊背慢慢松弛下来。  
“……那个，都好吗？”  
郑泰成像看白痴似的，又带着恶意：“你说什么？”  
“……叔叔阿姨都还好吗？”  
“挺好的，”郑泰成恶劣地笑起来，意味深长，“我爸提前被放出来了。”  
“我知道——”郑然官急于辩解地抢白，看到郑泰成不以为然的神色，又像是赶在交卷前试图匆匆添几笔步骤分的学生，被监考教师毫不留情地抽走了试卷。  
郑泰成余光扫到对方脸上凄风苦雨般的神情，暗自好笑，心跳却变得飞快，心脏像是被高高地抛起来，仿佛离什么越来越近了——  
是因为喝酒吧，郑泰成想。巨大的沉默再次袭来，郑然官把烧酒兑进玻璃杯，晃了晃算是搅拌，在嘴唇和杯沿接触之前，郑泰成拦下了他，从自己的玻璃杯里掏出勺子，往酒里重重一插。  
郑然官手一抖，酒洒在了手上。他有些尴尬地盯着虎口上的那一汪液体，听到郑泰成冷不丁问他：“你没什么别的想问我了吗？”  
郑然官眉心一跳。他很久没有过因为紧张无措而大脑一片空白的时候了。他想起中学时代被老师点名回答问题的情景，他茫然地站着，教室里雪白的墙壁和冷白色的顶灯在记忆里被发酵成一团过于浓的白，坐在他身后的郑泰成小声地念着答案，像拨云见日一样把浮絮撇开。但现在郑泰成弯腰蹲在他对面，第二次问他，还有什么要问的吗。  
“泰成啊——”他的声音皱皱巴巴的，声音也像从黑咖啡里滤过，“过得好吗？”  
郑泰成忽然从教师变成犯错被抓了现行的小孩子，低着头不再说话。又反而抓起一边的烧酒瓶子，气鼓鼓地灌了两口。

房屋的门一直开着，海风从两个人之间吹过。郑泰成重新坐回他身边一杯接一杯喝着酒，郑然官想劝他，又无法开口。  
——他此行本有目的，但现在又什么都不愿再深究。可郑泰成又为什么不愿询问他的近况呢。于是好像有什么心知肚明的默契达成了。他们聊起海、聊起灯塔、聊起渔船、聊起共同生活过的临近的城市、聊起城市里曾经的朋友，却对郑然官如今在城市里的生活避而不谈。  
郑泰成提起那些名字的时候，带着点怅惘怀念，又想起那个时候郑然官穿着校服站在黄昏的余晖里冲自己招收的样子。  
他仔细看了看郑然官的脸：“我下手太重了。”  
郑然官闷笑了两声，摸摸侧脸：“确实。”  
郑泰成摇了摇头：“我是说我搬走之前。”  
——是夏日暴雨后清爽的黄昏，他们从躲雨的网吧往家里跑，迎面跑过来一群叽叽喳喳的伙伴，大喊着泰成的爸爸被抓了。郑泰成从七嘴八舌的议论里听到了警车呜哩哇啦的响声，听到了母亲的哭声，还听到了郑然官父亲的名字。郑然官正错愕而无辜地看着他，自己往他鼻梁上轰了一拳，拼命往家跑。  
郑然官的眼神飘到了很远的地方，似乎是门外洒着月色的沙滩上的礁石，声音也像从很远的地方飘来的：“我爸牺牲很久了。”  
郑泰成起身又去拿酒。  
他今夜异常寡言，却又有太多问题想问了。他想问他后来去了什么地方，想问他子承父业的理想实现了吗，想问他是不是还记得曾经那些比亲密更亲密的时刻，但最后也只是一杯接一杯地往下灌。不知道是谁在问——应该是郑然官吧，问他“做吗”，他靠在他肩头说“做啊”，努力把醉醺醺的语气调整得无所谓些。而郑然官一手捏着空空的易拉罐，一手捞着郑泰成，侧头盯着自问自答的郑泰成半晌，才皱着眉把人往床上拖。  
喝醉了酒的人黏黏糊糊又不讲道理，郑泰成箍着他的手腕往床上扯，郑然官好脾气地依着他躺在身侧，和郑泰成面面相觑了一会儿，翻出手机。  
郑泰成觉得自己的眼皮好像有千斤重，费了好大的力气才睁开眼。郑然官侧撑着身体，翻着手机。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“查点东西”  
“什么？”郑泰成莫名其妙，看着郑然官略有犹豫的面色，想起那些无法出口而显得格外寂寞的疑窦，不禁嗤笑，“不愿意说就算了。”  
郑然官脸还绷着，眼神倒是有些古怪，犹豫了半晌，说：“查怎么做爱。”  
郑泰成被大喇喇的“做爱”激灵得酒醒了一半，迎上郑然官无辜的眼神，心底莫名窜出股邪火。他搓了搓脸，手脚并用爬起来跨坐在郑然官腰上，居高临下：“你到底行不行？”  
郑然官的视线变得柔和起来，噗嗤笑出声。那声气音像炉子窜出的空气，郑泰成像被火燎过似的，浑身上下都烧起来。有只手摸上了他的肚子，郑泰成紧绷着腰，感受到手指侧边的茧，像锋利的刀刃，从小腹往过刮，在侧腰的软肉上捏了一把。他被激得缩着弹起来，重新坐下的时候换了个地方，屁股下面埋着鼓鼓囊囊的一团，他僵硬地停在那儿，很快那一团的热度就隔着布料透过来，贴着脊背攀升，所有的血液都向大脑涌进来，太阳穴突突地作响。  
“那个……”  
郑然官曲着腿坐起来，把他夹在膝盖和身体中间，吻了他。

这和片子里的不一样，郑泰成从来不知道接吻原来是个技术活。两个人的牙齿磕磕绊绊撞在一起，唇舌纠缠里挤出股奇怪的气流，发出尴尬的声音，撞在口腔里。郑泰成有点想笑，郑然官已经笑起来，有点局促的、蔫蔫的，又是掏心掏肺的畅快。  
——他们原来是怎么接吻的？他们曾经无师自通地探寻彼此口腔的秘密，柔软的唇，不太整齐的牙齿，吃完西瓜后舌头上隐秘的甜和手指上黏糊糊的汁液。少年瘦削的身板贴在一起，拥抱的时候稍微用点力，肩膀和胳膊就都是痛的。  
郑然官紧紧抱着他，胸膛贴在一起，去亲他的侧脸和耳朵。  
“郑然官！”  
被含住耳垂的郑泰成一惊一乍地叫起来。  
——那些记忆沸腾着，咕嘟咕嘟的声音一股脑灌进来，混合着酒精让大脑更沉了。耳朵上的刺激只是浅尝辄止的唤醒，欲望被撩起来又拖着人往更深的渊薮下坠。郑然官掀起他衣服的下摆，郑泰成顺从地抬起胳膊从T恤里挣脱，他搓了搓自己的脸，被抬着下巴又吻了上去。  
郑然官去解他的裤子，细瘦的两条腿像竹笋被剥了外壳。郑泰成难为情地收了收腿。郑然官莫名叹了口气，脱掉衬衫继续去吻他。郑泰成的酒劲彻底翻上来——他懊恼地想自己不该喝那么多烧酒的，郑然官问他要不要翻个身，他也乖乖地照做了。等到内裤被扒下来的时候，他脑子里浑浑噩噩地想，原来是我啊。  
好像也行。他趴在枕头里快睡着了，在什么微凉黏稠的膏状的东西裹着温热的手指挤进后穴之前。  
“什么啊……”他好像说了这话，嘴唇又沉重得张不开而把这句咽了回去。他好像顶着那股不适感睡着了，等醒来的时候，屁股里还插着那半根手指，时间仿佛静止了一样。  
“你到底会不会啊？”  
郑然官也不恼，拍了拍他的屁股：“那你来？”  
郑泰成把头埋进枕头里，闷声闷气地：“你快点。”  
括约肌含着的那截指头往里捅了捅，郑泰成塌着腰，视野里一片黑暗，他只能听到两个人的此起彼伏的呼吸，还有肠道和被焐热了的液体摩擦而挤出来的动静。他感受到了自己是如何被开垦的——那根手指像犁地一样推进着，在身体里作乱了一阵后被抽出去，两根手指又带着新的膏体探进来。  
“你怎么样，难受吗？”  
“……不然换你来？”  
郑然官的手指旋转着按了两下，郑泰成说不出话了。那丝隐秘的快感从尾椎的缝里溢出来，在指腹触碰到腺体的时候彻底炸开。郑泰成闷哼了一声，郑然官很好奇地又戳了两下：“是这里吗？”  
郑泰成好半天喘匀气才说了句操。  
等到第三根手指也能畅通无阻地在甬道里来回抽插后，郑然官扶着性器顶了进去。推进的过程缓慢又艰难，郑泰成在心里骂了无数句脏话，也骂了无数次郑然官。但等吻落在耳后的时候眼眶又热得胀痛。他撑起上半身想贴得郑然官近一点，暴露在空气里的乳头就被细心地照顾了，手掌在胸前揉了一会儿，又换成粗糙的指腹。郑泰成呜地叫出来，想躲又躲不掉，被指尖捏着刮来刮去，痛和爽袭上大脑，没能唤醒被酒精麻痹的神经，反而催化了兴奋。  
“舒服吗？”  
郑泰成呜呜咽咽地点头又摇头，扭着像条蛇不知道要去哪里，原本只进去半截的性器却猛地捅了个彻底，他短促地叫了一声，那根滚烫的阴茎像顶在了喉咙，想吐又吐不出来。郑然官满意的笑声像在逗小孩，——那种对于后辈的亲昵和照顾。  
“操啊郑然官！”郑泰成被撞得断断续续，说出来的话也就没了气势。郑然官扶着他的腰，每一下都碾过前列腺操进最深的地方。郑泰成身下胀得发痛，抬起胳膊撸动又被圈住手腕拦下来：“我试试。”  
郑泰成眼前发黑，半晌才明白了这句话的含义。他艰难地扭头瞪他，却被捧着脸交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。郑然官顶弄得太狠，两个人的牙齿又撞在一起，嘴里多了点血腥气。分开后郑泰成就再也撑不住了，软了上半身趴下去，高高翘着屁股，龟头在床单上蹭着，过量的快感积累在后腰，说不清是痛还是爽。  
郑然官无法形容这种餍足，明明是他从身后抱着郑泰成，但性器被软肉包裹的感觉又让他也像被拥着鼓励了。他不知疲倦地挺送着腰，两个人的皮肤沾着汗液黏糊糊地贴在一起，就好像很多年前打完野球勾肩搭背回家的夏夜。  
郑泰成想让郑然官慢一点——他将要被来自身体内部的洪流冲垮，又仿佛他自己将变成一滩水。但他一句话都说不出来，任凭快感掠过全身又反复炸开，像抓住救命稻草那样攥着床单，连脚趾都蜷缩着。除此之外就是郑然官的手指，他的茧那么明显，摸到哪里就痛到哪里，最后去玩弄早就肿起来的乳头。  
郑然官的胳膊从郑泰成胸前箍着他的肩膀，狠狠地顶了一记，压制着射精的冲动，锲而不舍地问他：“舒服吗？”  
郑泰成眼前只有来回变幻的光圈，他喘了两口气，才意识到原来刚才那些胡乱的高亢到夸张的叫声是属于自己的。他咳了两声，骂了句狗崽子。后腰里差点就冲毁堤岸的潮水退下去，侵得浑身都是酸软的。他本能地晃了晃腰，——郑然官理所当然地把这动作理解为求欢——于是再一次重重地顶了进去。  
郑泰成差点被顶得背过气，又猛地想起郑然官根本没戴套——他也没这种东西。这个念头迅速被接踵而至的过量快感淹没了，一波接一波，他的阴茎被握着飞快地撸动起来，力度有些重，指腹研磨半张的射精口的时候却还是结结实实的爽，腰和腿根都痉挛个不停。微凉的精液很快射在肠壁上，郑泰成眼前发白，也跟着射了出来。  
他翻了个身，躺在床上，在郑然官的亲吻里睡着了。

郑然官站在海边抽烟时，郑泰成还在屋里睡着。朴钟烈已经给他发了无数条短信，那些手机里的震动在意乱情迷时早就被盖过去。  
夜幕下的海像缎子似的闪着冷清的光，潮水声一波又一波。  
“灯塔地区一切正常，明天详谈。”  
郑然官向上级回复。  
——没有行踪诡异的小贩，没有吃水过深的渔船。  
生锈的合页吱吱呀呀的声音响起来，是郑泰成。郑然官按灭了手机，如释重负又很茫然地走过去吻他。  
“干嘛这么腻歪啊。”  
郑泰成嘟嘟囔囔、又有恃无恐地说。


End file.
